Separate Paths
by Elgv
Summary: Set one year after 02. A one shot on how the 02 group branched off from the original digidestined.


Kari shared an uneasy look with TK. The group was changing. Kari could feel it. It had been a year since they fought against Malomyotismon and Kari felt more distant from the group.

"I just have a feeling there is more we can do! In fact I know there is!" Davis exclaimed and Kari frowned.

"I'm with Davis, I just feel like there's more to uncover." Ken chimed in.

"I know we can't DNA digivolve anymore but we're still a team... right?" Cody asked and Kari looked at TK hoping he would come to her rescue.

"Kari! Don't hide behind TK! Say something!" Yolie yelled and Kari felt her heart ache.

"I can't." She whispered and TK moved to stand next to her. He brushed his shoulder against Kari's and Kari inhaled feeling a little stronger. She started to address the group,

"I'm sorry. You are my friends and we fought side by side. But I won't leave my brother. He doesn't think it's smart for us to involve ourselves right now." Davis then cut Kari off,

"But we're the digidestined! Doesn't that stand for something! We're a team!" TK then stepped in front of Kari and spoke,

"Davis, you have to understand that our loyalty is first to our brothers. Tai and Matt don't think we should involve ourselves right now." Kari could see Yolie was red in the face.

"You guys would abandon your partners?!" Yolie yelled and Kari was hurt and she felt TK grow angry.

"Don't say that Yolie! Kari and I would never abandon our partners. We're doing what we think is right. Listening to Tai and Matt and Izzy and taking a step back for now." Kari then felt strong enough to speak. She stepped next to TK.

"The digital world has always called us when it's needed us. I don't feel it calling. I don't think it's right to get involved." She felt TK put a hand on her arm. She felt comforted by his touch.

"Are you saying you don't want to be a team anymore?" Cody asked and Kari looked at each of her friends. She sighed and tried to sound strong.

"You four have a path you must follow. TK and I have a different one. You're still our friends it's just, our loyalty is to Tai and Matt." TK then nodded,

"You guys deserve to find your own adventure. The eight of us are destined for something else." Davis frowned. He looked mad and Kari started to feel guilty.

"Is this what you want? To not be a team anymore?" Davis asked and Kari gave Davis a soft smile,

"We will always be a team, it's just now we each have a different destiny. You four are going to achieve great things. TK and I will always support you." Davis let out a huff. Kari watched him look to Ken, Yolie and Cody. He then locked eyes with TK and then Kari.

"Well you can tell Tai...He can put his feet up. I've got the digital world covered ain't no evil digimon gonna bring me down!" He thrusted his fist in the air and Kari giggled. She felt TK and the others join in and she felt the release of tension.

"Don't ever change Davis." Kari said warmly. Davis gave her a toothy grin and then nodded,

"I guess this is goodbye." Cody said and Kari looked at her shoes. TK removed his hand from her arm and Kari looked at him. He was smiling at Yolie, Ken, Cody and Davis,

"Just for now. Until Davis gets his head stuck in a tree and you need us to come bail you out." Davis frowned and Kari giggled.

"Yeah right TN!" Kari looked at Yolie and gave her friend a nod. Kari spoke,

"Be safe you guys. Don't forget about us." She said and Yolie smiled,

"That will never happen. We'll see each other around right?" Kari watched Yolie look at the group. Kari then looked at TK. She was worried and she saw TK give her a warm smile.

"Of course we will Yolie. You guys save some evil digimon for us got it?" TK asked and Kari watched Ken, Yolie, Cody and Davis nod.

Davis then pulled out his digivice. "Come on team, let's go!" He called and Kari waved as Ken, Yolie and Cody turned and followed Davis towards the school. Kari's smile faded as she watched the group leave. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly looked up at TK who was smiling at her.

"Don't worry Kari. It's their time for an adventure. Ours will come again soon." Kari slowly nodded and then smiled.

"Promise?" She asked and TK smiled at her. He removed his hand from her shoulder and stuck his pinky out towards her. Kari gently hooked her pinky with TK's and looked into his eyes,

"Promise." TK said and Kari felt warmth flood through her. She released TK's pinky and turned and started walking with him. She wasn't sure when, but having TK next to her, she knew their adventures in the digital world were far from over.


End file.
